Wearable computing devices are typically small computing devices operating on relatively small amounts of power. Wearable computing devices may gather information such as sensor information, perform processing functions and then convey information to a terminal computing device. The terminal computing device may be a larger device such as a notebook computer, a tablet computer, or a smart phone. The small size of wearable computing devices may result in use of these types of devices for monitoring or sensing biological and/or environmental conditions on, in or around a person, animal, or inanimate object. A wearable computing device may communicate with a terminal computing device using low power wireless communications.